God, I Love Football
by cgcmff
Summary: JJ loves the Washington Redskins, Emily loves JJ. Femslash / Rated M for sexual content. Please read and review.


**A/N1: In honor of today's Big Game, I thought I would republish a piece from my LJ account originally written on September 30, 2008.**

**A/N2: I don't own the characters, only the story. No Henry, No Will in this piece; just two of my favorite FBI Agents in love.**

**Rated M – Enjoy!**

* * *

"God, I hate football," Emily Prentiss muttered to herself. At least American football. Having grown up where football has a whole other meaning left her perplexed about America's love for the game. Now, if it were European football, that was a whole other matter - especially the women's game. Now that she watched with a passion. But her girlfriend, her beautiful almost perfect girlfriend, loved it. As far as Emily was concerned, Jennifer Jareau's love for the Washington Redskins was her only flaw. Emily didn't mind going to the game in person. No, that was fun. Tailgating with barbeque, beer, and JJ she would do any time. They could even get their friends and FBI colleagues Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia to join them every once in a while. But watching it on TV she had no patience for.

Usually on a beautiful Sunday afternoon, Emily and JJ would to go to a museum, the movies, or even for a ride to explore something new. But once September came around, Emily would usually find herself alone, at least for a few hours, every Sunday. She didn't mind so much once the weather started to get cold but today was a gorgeous autumn day in DC and there probably weren't very many more to come before winter. But Emily knew better than to attempt to come between JJ and the remote control when the Skins were playing.

So Emily found herself in their bedroom reading Kurt Vonnegut's Mother Night yet again. She loved Kurt Vonnegut and had read all his works but this one was one of her favorite and she had read it more times than she cared to admit. She wished she would have been spending the day with her girlfriend but she had to admit she found JJ's addiction rather adorable so she tried to understand.

She just didn't like to pretend to enjoy something she didn't...not even for JJ's sake. Besides, JJ got too into the game. There was usually cursing and yelling and, on one very bad occasion, the remote had been flung at the television. Emily didn't like this side of her girlfriend so she usually hid away until the game ended.

Today was September 28th and the Redskins had traveled to Dallas, their bitter rival's home. JJ had the date circled on their calendar and Emily knew there wasn't even the slightest chance that JJ would be moving from the couch until the game was over. When the Cowboys came to DC, JJ made sure that she and Emily were there. When the Skin's went to Dallas, however, all JJ could do was glue herself to the TV.

The game had started what seemed like 12 hours ago to Emily so she knew it must be close to being over. Judging by the yelling and screaming going on downstairs, Emily figured that the game was close. The Cowboys were undefeated going into the game. Would it be possible for the Redskins to upset them? Emily hoped for JJ's sake...well, really her own, that the Redskins would pull through. JJ sulked whenever the Redskins lost but it was downright unbearable when they lost to Dallas. The Redskins had only lost one game so far, JJ kept telling her over and over again, so victory was within the realm of possibilities.

Suddenly it was very quiet. Too quiet. Emily no longer heard anything from downstairs. Was the game over? What happened to JJ and who won? These thoughts had just started to seep into Emily's mind when all of a sudden JJ launched herself onto their bed. JJ pulled herself towards Emily with a look on her face that Emily could only describe as ravenous. The hunger in JJ's eyes immediately made Emily drop her book on the floor beside their bed. JJ got to her knees and crawled up their bed to Emily. JJ's bright blue eyes started to turn a much deeper shade. Emily braced herself for JJ's kiss. She knew where this was headed. JJ drew Emily into a very passionate kiss - both of their tongues frenetically dancing against each other's. JJ started to kiss along Emily jaw line and down her neck alternating between giving her little kisses and tiny love nips. "I take it you won" Emily asked between kisses as JJ alternated between her neck and her lips. "Yes we did", JJ replied, "26-24!!" JJ then continued the assault on Emily's mouth.

Emily started to feel that familiar yearning deep within her belly as JJ's hand began to wander down her body. Emily felt JJ's hand move under her t-shirt and start rubbing her nipples between her fingers. Emily couldn't take it any longer and need to feel JJ's skin on hers. "This ridiculous thing has to come off," Emily said as she grabbed JJ's Redskins' jersey at the bottom hem. JJ readily complied and threw her beloved jersey across the room. "Now you", JJ told Emily as she also removed the bra that she had been wearing. Emily pulled her t-shirt over her head and JJ happily helped her remove the lacy black bra that she had been wearing. Neither needed any prompting to quickly remove their jeans and panties.

Emily never got tired of looking at the perfect body of her girlfriend. All Emily wanted was to feel JJ's hot and naked body on hers. Lips kissing and hands caressing each other as JJ and Emily fell into the throes of passion. JJ was sucking on Emily's right nipple as her left hand wandered across Emily tight stomach and started to move lower. Emily couldn't take it any longer and moaned to JJ,

"God, I want you so bad. Please JJ...I need you".

JJ was only too happy to act on her lover's request and started to tease Emily's clit with the middle finger of her left hand. "God Em...you are so wet" JJ whispered. All Emily could do was sigh. Emily never tired of making love to JJ and was usually the one that controlled the tempo in their bedroom. She was always happy when JJ was the one that took control. Emily audibly gasped when JJ placed two fingers inside of her all the while teasing her clit with her thumb. Emily started to buck against JJ's hand as JJ increased her tempo and started to bring Emily to the edge. JJ kissed Emily hard and thrust a third finger inside of her. Emily broke from the kiss and threw her head back, gasping for air, as she felt herself on the brink of her orgasm. Emily felt JJ sucking on the pulse point of her neck and heard her whisper,

"God Emily, I love you so much. Cum for me".

JJ curled her fingers inside of Emily hitting that oh so wonderful spot that made Emily's world explode. With that, Emily finally unleashed the delicious coil that had been building within her core, letting herself cum hard and fast. JJ held her and kissed her softly as she rode out the last of her orgasm. JJ whispered "I love you, baby" and continued to hold her until Emily finally came back down to Earth.

When Emily could finally get her bearings again she kissed JJ and asked, "So, if the Redskins had lost, would I still have gotten lucky?"

JJ replied, "Yes, because I would have needed someone to console me".

"God, I love football" was all Emily said as she gazed into JJ's gorgeous blue eyes with her own intensely dark ones; which grew even darker with desire as she drew in to kiss JJ.

It was, after all, JJ's turn to score.

fin~~~

**Reviews are always welcome ~ Thank you for reading!**


End file.
